The misadventures of sherlock,Watson and summers!
by xxblackroesdropsxx
Summary: A young girl is a witness to a horrible murder by the new 'jack the ripper' sherlock places her and her aunt under his watch and forcing them to live at 221 b Baker Street with him and john. Could the girls aunt capture the attention of our number one detective .shelockxoc
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's been a while , I don't own anything except the modification of the photos (not the actual ones) and my oc. Please enjoy .

Jack the Ripper

Third person pov

Eight days , it has been Eight days since sherlock and john had solved and murders and sherlock was getting bored ; how did john know he was getting bored? It was simple, he started doing crazy experiments like earlier this morning. John had woken up due to sherlock blowdrying what he presumed to be human eyeballs , for what reason you ask? John had no idea and no intention of finding out either .

Sighing, John check the inbox once more looking for something that would catch sherlock's eye only for his actions to prove In vain; there were no new messages from any clients.

"Bollocks" John snapped as he slammed the laptop screen down and rested his head in his hands and sighing once more.; capturing the attention of a curtain consulting detective .

Sherlock straightened up from his current position of leering over his microscope to gaze across from the kitchen to John sitting in the living room .

"Must you sound your frustrations John; if so , it would be ever so appreciated if you take your frustrations elsewhere " sherlock started in his usual arrogant tone .

John looked up with his eyes not moving from his position as he tilted his head towards the taller man" Does it not bother you that we haven't heard any news from the police or even had any clients .

"I don't know what you're talking about, the police are here now" sherlock replied as if on cue Lestrade Burst through the door in a flurry.

"Sherlock we need you down at Scotland yards .NOW.

By that time sherlock had managed to be standing next to the flustered chief ,looping his scarf around his neck in his signature fashion; and was now out the door with John and Lestrade in tow.

AT SCOTLAND YARDS

"So what is it this time? " sherlock asked " you wouldn't have come to me without an a abnormality ".

"There has been a string of murders lately , all of the victims were male and all killed in the same way and all left with the same note". Lestrade flicked a folded piece of paper to sherlock .

Sherlock picked up the folded paper diligently between his gloved hands, and read silently for a few seconds .

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed slightly "Jack the Ripper?" Sherlock stated reading the print on the paper.

"Yes, as I said all t-"

"I am well aware of what you said " sherlock cut in " why am I here,you said all the deaths were all the same, so I repeat, why am I here?" Sherlock shot at the chief inspector .

"This time" he trails off for a few seconds " there's a witness "

Sherlock looked directly into the chiefs eyes and said "show me the witness"

Lestrade pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb " it's not that simple sherlock , it's not your usual witness " Lestrade tried to explain .

" There is no such thing as a 'usual' witness Lestrade so just do it and save your self the struggle of a pointless argument; and show me the witness" sherlock argued effectively shutting up Lestrade .

"Fine they're in the interrogation room now anyway" Lestrade caved .

"Good" sherlock said with a deep undertone as he stood up and walked towards interrogation .

The three stopped outside a black door next to a large black tinted window and entered , a young girl of five or six was sitting at a wooden table across from Doberman .

"Dear god" John whispered as his eyes rested on the young child realising that she was the witness.

"Doberman leave" sherlock said as she shot him a look

"If you didn't notice , freak , I'm in the middle of an interrogation " the dark woman shot back darkly but stopped when the child across from her whimpered in an unsure insecurity of confusion .

Lestrade piped in "Doberman just do it, we shall talk about this later."

The woman huffed but complied with her boss's command, leaving the room without a word.

"Sherlock, this is May Summers, ...she's our witness" the chief said slowly and cautiously.

Sherlock sauntered towards the table and sat down accross from the young child observing her features ,long brown hair,fairly pale, average weight dressed in average winter clothes . Nothing out of the ordinary , well other than her silence and unwillingness to make eye contact; but that was most likely from recent trauma .

"Miss Summers,'what did you see that night?" Sherlock questioned without even batting an eye to the quivering child.

The girl squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with this sorry of confrontation, and wriggled her hands in her lap and staring intently at them,still refusing to look up.

"I need an answer" sherlock said impatiently, getting irritated by her silence.

The child squeaked looking up for the first time finally seeing his face for a moment before fixing her eyes to her hands once more.

"I-I saw " she stuttered but was suddenly cut off by the door being slammed open by a frantic, panting woman with long red hair .

May looked up startled by the sudden noise and said .

"Aunty Alex?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back, sorry it took so long but I suffer from chronic laziness

"Aunty Alex?"

Sherlock sat at the table analysing and deciphering the situation; as the woman quickly paced to the young girl in a flurry of red Tresses and knelt, wrapping the girl in her arms and burring the youngling in her chest while rubbing soothing circles on the girls back .

"Ma'am, ma'am, you can't be in here" Doberman came back in slightly huffed as she spoke to the woman who just burst in the door.

The woman who was addressed as Alex by her obvious niece stood up sharply and spun on her heel and spoke back .

"You wanna' bet ?" She spat. "What sick, twisted person interrogates a child after her parents have just been murdered?!. She seethed her strong Australian accent exaggerated the vowels every word she spoke making is all the more menacing .

Doberman's face flushed red as she sputtered nonsense about pro to call; all the while sherlock was quickly loosing his non existing patience to the two bickering women.

"Miss Summers" sherlock said while standing up from the table and turned towards the rust haired woman

The two women bickering turned too look at the detective.

"How do you know who I am? And who are you? " Alex asked her eyes narrowing is she gazed at the tall man, she didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but after hearing about her brother and sister in law being found dead and flying out all the way from Australia,fighting jet lag and finding her niece in interrogation was wearing her patience a bit thin.

Sherlock straightened up, in his usual quick dialect he bombarded her with fine comb details ."You came in here without much thought, obviously in a panic, you're from immediate family given your from Australia and you've made the effort to come see your niece which was obviously stated by little May when she called you Aunty Alex"

"Oh and my name is Sherlock Holmes consulting detective and as far as I'm concerned your niece is under witness protection by myself and John Watson .

He made a small nod to a blond man standing in the corner of the small room .

" Hang on sherlock " John interrupted, "isn't this a bit over the top".

Alex stared breathlessly at sherlock taking in all he said

"John, this 'Jack the ripper' is obviously an expert in killing, without us they will be killed within days, possibly hours; and more importantly, this case will be lost." Sherlock shot back in a no nonsense tone .

"Right" john silenced after in defeat .

Alex ignored this is, all she could think was this strange man planned go take her niece to live with him. Now that was just not going to happen. Not without a fight and possible manslaughter.

"Like hell she is, she's not going anywhere without me, let's make that clear" Alex said now directing her fire at the pale detective.

"Well then" sherlock vocalised, stalking towards the door and turned dramatically in his usual quirky fashion "I suppose, you will have no choice but to also undergo witness protection along with your niece"

"Lestrade, take them to 221b Baker Street, I have some bodies to inspect with a riding crop ". Directing his line of sight to the inspector for only a minute and then without another thought slipped through the slightly parted door.

"Hey, wait " Alex called, going out the door afterwards, but it was too late, he had disappeared out of line and out of sight .

She sighed and massaged her temples with her fingers as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see a blond man, a bit on the shorter side, standing there.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said with genuine sympathy as he retracted his hand from her shoulder. "But, if sherlock says you need protection, is for your own good "

" I hate to say it" Lestrade spoke up, his face grim, but, sherlock is right

, and this unlikely as it sounds, is probably in your nieces best interest". Regret threaded in his voice.

"Yeah right, they both will end up dead if they stay we that freak" Doberman piped up from the background, hands on her hips and nose in the air.

"Doberman! Be quiet!" Lestrade instructed briskly, effectively shutting the dark woman up.

Alex was quiet as she eyed over the hallway, thinking, weighing pros and cons.

"Will it keep her safe?" Alex asked as she turned to the blond again.

"It's the best chance she's got" John replied.

"Right then, Mr, erm, sorry I didn't catch your name" the red head stated.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Dr John Watson, just call me John, since we will all be living together there is no need for formalities". He smiled extending his had to shake.

Alex reciprocated "Alexis summers, a pleasure, sort of, well, given the circumstances" she replied a bit awkwardly, shaking the offered hand.

"Right then, shall we go?" Lestrade asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah" Alex said a bit deflated as she walked towards May and took her hand before silently kneeling down to the child's height and lightly explaining that they were going to stay with john and that what was it, consulting detective, was it?

They all silently walked out of the room, building and heading towards the car .

Lestrade , John, May, and Alex all slid into the car, leaving Doberman back at the station looking back at the car in distaste as she made an obnoxious notice lifted her nose in the air and spun on one foot towards the department .

The car full of awkward silence slowly made it's way towards it's destination. Everyone had a mind set on one thing

What would life be once these two young women after they enter 221b Baker Street .

Sorry If this was really sucky, it's been a while.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
